La Boda
by Gataficcion
Summary: ¿Has amado a alguien hasta el punto de saber que le debes tu vida? Inclusive si ella no está con él, están conectados. SakuSasuKarin.


**_Disclaimer On._**

* * *

**La Boda**

_El teléfono no paraba de sonar. Miró la mesa de noche media adormilada: eran las 12pm ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar a esa hora? Hizo una mueca con la boca que solo duró una fracción de segundo, alargó la mano hacia al aparato y habló. Su voz se escuchaba áspera y adormilada._

_- ¿Diga?_

_- Saku, soy Naruto; perdón por llamar a esta hora. Sasuke quiere que vengas a su boda… La próxima semana._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha no sabía hacer el nudo de la corbata. De niño siempre los hizo su madre y desde que ella murió solo la usó una vez, ese día fue Sakura quien hizo el nudo. La había usado en aquel maldito funeral, cuando enterró a sus padres. Solo había llorado dos veces en su vida, una aquel día... la otra cuando Ella se fue.

Se miró al espejo y pensó en Sakura, Naruto y la vida que dejaba atrás. Durante mucho tiempo, además de su hermano Itachi, ellos habían sido todo su mundo. En su mente todavía sonaba la risa cristalina de Sakura y aquel maldito "dattebayo" con el que Naruto terminaba todas sus frases. Afuera de su cuarto, un árbol de flores rosas movía sus hojas al compás del viento, con la dulce cadencia de la eternidad. Parecía que nada hubiera cambiado en aquel pueblo aunque ya no conocía a la mitad de la gente.

Las flores del árbol le recordaban a Sakura, su cabello era de un color rosa parecido. Le sorprendió lo mucho que pensaba en ella justamente el día de su boda ¿Era eso señal de no olvidarla? Estaba seguro que amaba a Karin, sabía que podía ser feliz con ella, inclusive si recordaba a Sakura a veces. Podía ser feliz con ella, aunque un par de ojos verdes lo miraran a veces, esquivos, desde sus sueños.

Luego de lo de sus padres, las pesadillas lo perseguían y trataban de capturarlo. Los días que siguieron al entierro había sentido miedo como probablemente nunca más volvería a sentirlo. Su casa estaba sumergida en el dolor y parecía que la vida se le escapara de las manos. Se había roto y por esas fisuras se colaba la oscuridad. Durante esos lejanos días de su adolescencia, las sombras de su alma sólo retrocedieron cuando Sakura estuvo cerca. Ella había sostenido sus manos y lo había salvado. Saku y Naruto no habían permitido que se perdiera.

La llamada de Naruto fue un balde de agua fría para Sakura, aunque se había repetido varias veces que ya no amaba a Sasuke. Luego de aquellas palabras no había podido volver a pegar el ojo y sentía que era una debilidad de su parte. Ahora estaba yendo hacia la recepción de esa unión y sentía que el alma se le escapaba. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Le dolía. Miró por la ventana del taxi, reconociendo lugares donde había estado con Sasuke y Naruto. Recordó aquella discusión poco después de salir de secundaria. Una discusión y lo suyo había terminado.

Al entrar en el salón, los que la conocían de siempre la miraron con una mezcla extraña de lástima y melancolía. El tiempo los había marcado a todos en el alma. Por esa noche parecía que los antiguos dolores y amores volvían a vivir. Ella podía ver a casi todas las viejas parejas de secundaria mirándose furtivamente, como si doliera. Sasuke la miró mientras sentía como si terminara de morir. Estaba justo enfrente de él. En cuestión de segundos deseó que todos se callaran y desaparecieran dejándolo con ella a solas. Por alguna razón sentía que en ese, el día más feliz de su vida, si seguía escuchando a la gente hablar lo único que harían sería lograr que le duela el corazón.

- Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, pensé que no vendrías. –Las palabras de Naruto rompieron su concentración. El rubio la abrazó, tratando de infundir e infundirse un poco de valor para cuando Sasuke se acercara a ellos.

- Naruto, no me perdería por nada la boda de Sasuke. Si fuera la tuya sí que pensaría en no venir. –Dijo en tono de broma, mirando la cara de ofendido que ponía su rubio amigo.

Había esperado que cuando Sasuke apareciera le dolería el corazón más de lo que le había dolido mientras iba hasta allá. Sin embargo, en ese momento, viendo cómo caminaba hacia ella el corazón parecía calmarse. Sus latidos no se habían acelerado, por el contrario, su corazón se iba calmando. El temblor de su cuerpo iba cediendo, su alma se controlaba.

- Saku, gracias por venir. -Su voz seguía tan masculina como siempre, aunque con un ligero temblor. No era emoción por volver a hablarle, sino, una extraña tranquilidad.

- Siento llegar tarde, Naruto por poco y me avisa hoy. -Respondió con una sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes miraron hacia el lugar donde estaba la novia y le deseó, sinceramente, que fuera feliz.

El hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, los miraba desde la mesa principal y acercándose a la novia antes que ella le dijera algo susurró en su oído: "Es su mejor amiga de secundaria, estaban distanciados. Ha sido idea mía invitarla". No era del todo cierto, ni del todo mentira. Al menos con eso salvaba el trasero de su hermano pequeño el día de su boda.

Cuando Sakura lo abrazó para felicitarlo lo recordó todo. Sus lágrimas, sus tristezas, su sonrisa. Recordó cuando conocía tan bien a Sasuke Uchiha que podía adivinar qué sentía con solo verlo. Ya no podía saber que sentía. Recordó cuando luego de su discusión supo que él no volvería a buscarla por la manera cómo azotó la puerta de su casa antes de irse. Luego había venido el verano y aunque sus amigos trataron de hacer que se acerquen no lo lograron. En navidad recibió un regalo de Itachi, como cada año. Desde que se marchó de la ciudad y no había vuelto hasta ese día. Todavía tenía el último obsequio de cumpleaños que le había comprado antes de romper.

Mientras la mano de Sasuke rodeaba su cintura para bailar y su cabeza se apoyaba contra su pecho, comprendió que ella no lo amaba aunque no pudiera olvidarlo. No puedes olvidar a un amor aunque dejes de sentirlo, porque no puedes olvidar tu pasado. No puedes arrancar las risas ni los recuerdos, aunque te arranques el corazón. No era amor la ansiedad que había sentido al ir hacia él sino miedo a haberlo olvidado. Supo que era afortunada por ser su primer amor.

Sasuke también entendió que lo suyo formaba a la eternidad. En otro momento y lugar lo suyo había sido el sonido eterno de la noche. Ella era el brillo de las estrellas que no podría olvidar aunque se quedara ciego. Siempre pensaría en ella aunque no volvería a amarla. A veces probaría sus labios cuando su esposa lo besara pero no era por amor. No, no lo era porque ninguno de los dos volvería a ser un adolescente. Inclusive si ahora estuviera temblando en sus brazos, sabía que quien temblaba en sus brazos era una extraña. Ya no era más su Sakura. La Sakura que había amado y odiado, hace tiempo había desaparecido y no la volvería a ver más que en sus recuerdos. Y en sus recuerdos era mucho mejor de lo que en realidad fue.

Esa noche, la noche de la boda de Sasuke Uchiha, cobijados bajo la mirada intranquila de aquellos que recordaban su amor, celebrarían que uno de ellos había encontrado el amor hasta que la muerte los separe (o el divorcio). Y cuando la música se detuvo ellos siguieron con la sonrisa en sus labios. Era dulce saber que su mejor sueño siempre estaría con ellos, uniéndolos en lo más profundo de su ser aunque jamás podrían realizarlo. Durante esa pieza de baile, durante esa noche, durante la eternidad de aquel amor que ya no sentían siempre estarían juntos. Entre ellos nada cambiaría.


End file.
